Sleep Deprived
by Heartless Uchiha
Summary: Seras was having a hard time getting to sleep in the mornings. So when Alucard tried to help, her response is rewarded by punishment. SerasxAlucard. LEMONS AHOY! Don't like, don't read. This story was written with the mind set of the anime, I had not read the manga or seen the OVA, please read it with that in mind. Thanks.


_...Sleep Deprived... _

Seras was having a hard time getting to sleep in the mornings. So when Alucard tried to help, her response is rewarded by punishment. SerasxAlucard. LEMONS AHOY! Don't like, don't read.

'' – stands for speech

"" – stands for thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, it belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Deep in the Hellsing mansion sleeps a vampire that is fighting a losing battle...one that involves a red substance that can taste so sweet. And yet, this vampire does not see it that way. This vampire can only see the red liquid as a sin and constantly refuses to drink what will make her strong. Kitten, Police Girl, Seras Victoria, whichever name she is best known as, she is still the one vampire that has the master known as Alucard. Many would think it cruel that the Hellsing Organisation has not one but, two vampires under their control. But Seras didn't care that she had to serve a human master, as long as she was able to be with her dark master, she would serve humans for an eternity.

Seras would forever toss and turn in her four poster coffin. It was one of the weirdest things; sleeping in a coffin during the daylight hours. She was used to working during the day, so it came as a shock when she found herself so tired at day and more alert and active at the beginning of the night. Never the less, she would just have to grow accustomed to these strange new habits that she must develop.

'Well this is annoying,' Seras commented in a very angry voice. 'Why is it that I can never get to sleep at the beginning of the day?'

"The reason is so simple, Police Girl, you're hungry. I'll say it again: drink the blood that is left for you." The voice had a very strong commanding aura about it, which always made Seras shiver in slight fear.

'But master, I'm afraid.' Seras spoke, in a scared and trembling whisper, to the voice that only she could hear in her head.

"Of what, what is there to be afraid of? There is nothing to fear. You will not lose anything, but you will gain many things: strength, power and amongst other things, you will gain some power of the dark abilities that even I have...it will be in a less advanced state of course.' Her master replied, and Seras swore she could feel him smirking at her even though he was four rooms, and a whole underground corridor, away from her.

'I-I just can't do it master!' Seras half sobbed, half yelled in reply. Realizing what she had just done, Seras quickly opened her coffin to run down to her master's room to apologise, only to find him standing next to her coffin, towering over her.

'Who do you think you are? You will pay dearly for yelling at your master! The one that saved you from certain death. Who is teaching you the vampiric ways, to help you survive in battle. Who is always there when you are on a mission, physically helping you or in your mind, giving you orders that will help.'

'I-I'm very sorry, master. I was j-just afraid of what might happen to me. It w-won't happen again, I promise.'

There was a long silence, which Alucard spent staring at Seras, observing her actions. Seras was trying not to squirm under her masters' gaze, while attempting to avoid eye contact

'No...I won't forgive you so easily this time...' Alucard stated with a dangerous smirk on his face.

He moved so quickly that Seras couldn't even comprehend what he was doing until she was on her back, hands pinned with the darkness that Alucard wielded so easily, and he was leaning over her, his face just inches from her own.

'Master, what are you going to do with me?' Seras enquired with a shaky voice.

'What you deserve for shouting at me.' Alucard answered with a large smirk on his face and danger in his voice. 'I will drink your blood, to make you too weak to physically and mentally protest. Then I'm going to wait for blood lust, which I know you will feel, to take over and then I will slash my own arm and you will drink.'

Seras looked as if she was going to cry, from joy that her master was showing concern for her or because she was going to drink blood from him, she didn't know.

'But...if I drink your blood, you won't be my master anymore?' Seras said with fear on her face.

'No. I won't be your master anymore, and you won't be my fledgling. But you will become a true child of the darkness that is called night.' Alucard was still leaning over her, extremely close.

After that comment, Alucard ran his long fingers down from her wrists, still encroached in his black tendrils, and down to blue Hellsing uniform. He extended his nails and started to cut pieces of it away, starting with her belt. He then ran his nail up the front of her shirt, the fabric ripping where Seras' breasts were stretching the shirt to be released of their restrictions. Cutting the rest of her shirt off was a cinch, as only the sleaves needed to be destroyed, which then let Alucard admire Seras' perfectly shaped breasts. There was a problem however; Seras still had her black bra in place.

"That's easily fixed." Alucard thought to himself as Seras stared at her master, slightly blushing from embarrassment. Again using his nails for nails for job, Alucard first cut the straps of her plain black bra, and then moved onto the connection in the valley between her breasts. Pain stackingly slow, Alucard cut away the nuisance fabric until Seras' breasts ripped the last of it by the sheer size of them that were being contained.

'Beautiful,' was the only word that Alucard used before he retracted his claws and ran his hands, in particular his long fingers, over Seras' breasts.

'Master...Alucard,' Seras breathed his name softly, as if she might forget it, for her master was lightly, barely even a graze, brushing his fingertips on her skin.

Enjoying the way that Seras said his name, Alucard switched to his tongue. He slid it over her breasts then her right nipple, extending it so that the tip could twist around it. Not paying attention to Seras and her whimpers he was causing her, Alucard fully took her right nipple in his mouth and played with it, using his tongue and then his teeth.

Nothing could have prepared Seras for what her master did next. Not being able to stand small amounts of what he loved most; Alucard completely sank his teeth into her right breast. The pain was excruciating for Seras, it was just as she remembered form the first time that her master had drank from her; when she was a simple 19 year old human, on the edges of life with a gun shot through her chest by the very man she now calls master. She squirmed and wriggled, trying to get her master to release her.

Oh, how he loved her sweet, delicious blood coating his fangs, then his tongue and lastly his throat. It was the best, and by far the most desirable blood he had ever had the chance to taste. But Alucard hadn't simply bit her to enjoy her exotic blood. No, there was an ulterior motive with him taking her blood. He was taking huge mouthfuls in order to weaken her, so that she would take his blood in return. Seras had stopped thrashing about, trying to escape, and was now settling down. Alucard loved taking blood from women, it was always like this; they struggle to get free and then they end up giving in to him.

Wanting more skin contact, Alucard had the darkness, the same binding Seras; remove his glasses, jacket, vest, cravat and shirt, leaving his pants and boots in place. He then bit into Seras, still careful to keep his full weight off her, and continued to drink her blood, lapping it up by just continuously running his tongue slowly over the wound. With Seras growing weaker by the mouthful, Alucard knew that his plan was going to work, for Seras looked as weak as a kitten.

With Seras more or less drained, Alucard retracted his fangs and released her breast from the confines of his mouth.

'Police Girl. You are so weak now, that you can't move at all. You will not reject it, for it will smell like the sweetest thing in your life...and it will taste even better.'

Seras only blinked at her master with haze filled eyes. As he proclaimed this, he slit a small cut in his right forearm. The sweet scent hit her with the full force of a tsunami; it really was the sweetest thing that she had ever smelt, just as her master had predicted, and she wanted it now!

Her master held his arm to her face, and she was only one breath away from being totally lost in the richness that she knew would strengthen her again. But then she really saw what her master was offering her, and with all the strength that she had left, she turned her head away from the bloody goodness. Her master just stared at her, feeling shock and disbelief, but showing a blank expression. He did not even consider that she would have been able to resist something that could only be given by another. But as Alucard looked at his fledgling, face turned away from his bleeding arm and breathing heavily, he saw an opportunity and he took it! With lightning fast speed that nobody would be able to see, Alucard latched onto Seras' breast again, and this time she screamed in pain. But it didn't last long, for Alucard covered her mouth with his blood coated hand. With Alucard taking more blood from her and his own blood seeping through his fingers and into her open mouth, he knew for sure that Seras wouldn't be able to resist.

The liquid was like a fire; slowly sliding down her throat, quenching her thirst, strengthening her body and causing her to whimper in fear and for more of her masters' blood and attention. Alucard was more than willing to comply with her soft demands, moving his slit arm closer to her mouth to give her more blood while he continued to her take blood from large breast. With one of his arms occupied, Alucard put his right hand to work, caressing her left breast slowly and carefully, then slowly becoming more intense with his needs. Seras was in blissful heaven. She had never had this kind of treatment done to her and she was about to protest for her master to stop. But his blood! Oh, his blood, it was the best thing that she had ever tasted, and she never wanted to give it up; it was like a drug that people would pay millions for! She would forever crave the taste of it.

With Seras' continuous whimpering and mewing doing things to his body, in particular the part of his body that was below the waistline, Alucard removed his right arm from her left breast to extend the nail on his index finger, as only one nail would be enough when she was in this state. Not slowly, but not quickly either, Alucard cut away the rest of his kittens' clothing (that consisted of only her skirt, under wear and thigh-high socks). Alucard then pulled his arm away from her to lean back and appreciate her beauty. Now that Seras wasn't in a world of ecstasy but back in reality, she saw what her master was staring at and, slowly but surely, started to turn a dark shade of red.

'Uhhh master...please don't look at me.'

'And why not?' Alucard replied.

Too embarrassed to answer him, Seras turned away from her master again, still a dark shade of red. Alucard observed her quietly for a few minutes, going through what had already happened and her reactions to his movements. Then it hit him!

'Virgin...'he whispered right next to her ear, causing a shudder to run through her body and her eyes widen from her master discovering her secret.

Whirling around to stare at her master, Seras expected to find him staring back with a devilish smirk on his face and mischief in his eyes. But those were not what she found; she saw kindness and relief...why relief? Seras thought that her master would be filled with pride, not relief.

Thank the Dark Gods he realized that it was her first time, before he did something that would hurt her and he would regret. Still...he never would have guessed that Seras was a virgin. It just never occurred to him that no one had taken her when she was still human; she was... No, she is young and very, very attractive. He would have jumped at the chance to have her, were he alive.

But, just because she had never experienced it with a human doesn't mean that Alucard couldn't do a better job. After all, vampire sex was to die for!

'Seras look at me,' Alucard commanded. Seras knew that Alucard now had no more control over her than he did over Sir Integra, but she just couldn't resist his sexy, seductive voice that always and will forever make her body weak and her mind jumbled.

'Would you like me to continue?' He asked her with no emotion on his face but with all seriousness in his voice.

'I will stop here and now if it is what you wish for. But if you want me to continue, I will not be able to hold back once I start.'

Seras stared at her recently former master. She searched in his eyes for any evidence that his question was a trap, and found nothing in his eyes; not being a reader of people is a huge set-back. Giving him a small smile, Alucard took this as an encouragement and caught her lips against his; the kiss was soft and tender, giving her comfort. And when Seras started to return the kiss, it became more intense as Alucard started to slowly lose control. Soon he was moving his entire body against hers, not roughly but quickly, and his erection accidently rubbed against Seras' clitoris, causing her to push back on the pillows, breaking the connection and cry in unexpected pleasure. Alucard was not stopping for anything now; he wouldn't care if Sir Integra walked in and demanded that he take on Paladin Anderson! He wanted Seras right here right now, and no one was going to take her away from him.

'Seras, I want you now.' His statement was a soft nearly inaudible whisper and Seras had to strain to hear him and piece his words together. When they finally made sense, Seras gave a short quick nod to confirm his next move.

With one swift thrust of his hips, Alucard cut through the membrane and claimed Seras' innocence and Seras herself as his, now and forever. As for the pain...IT WAS EXCRUTIATING! Seras had never in her entire life as a human or vampire felt this level of pain she was feeling now. It was as if she were being torn apart over and over, each time the pain level increasing in viciousness. There was one long, loud, agonizing scream that may have shook the Hellsing Mansion itself if they hadn't been under it. Seras was barely able to control that mind shattering scream, so that it turned into harsh groans of pain, differing in lengths each time. Alucard, having centuries upon centuries to perfect his level of patience, was waiting for the pains that he watched plague his lovers' features to pass, helpless to do anything to subside them or hasten their effects.

Feeling stretched to the ends of the earth, Seras moved her hips to find a spot that was more comfortable, and was then engulfed in more pain as Alucard slowly and carefully started to retract himself and re-enter her just as slowly. Painfully, bit-by-bit, thrust-by-thrust, the pain disbanded until it faded away to be replaced by the never ending twists and loops of intoxicated bliss that Alucard was giving. With just one thrust, Seras was suppressing moans that Alucard believed would have been as loud as her scream; add his thumb slowly and teasingly stroking the nerves that were just above their connection, and Seras lost her battle of audio suppression.

"So sensitive." Seras may be the one that was consumed in their love quicker, but Alucard didn't get through without being affected either. The tightness of Seras was doing wonders to his length, clenching him when he was fully encased within her, in an attempt to keep him in place. Then when he proceeded to re-enter, found it difficult as she was so tight trying to prevent him invading her again.

Moving her legs so they were around his waist, Alucard could go deeper within Seras, trying to find the spot that would make her scream again, though not a pain drenched scream, but one that was full of bliss with his name in the centre of it. One, four, six thrusts of his hips and Alucard had what he wanted, it lasted far longer and was several notes louder than her first, and Alucard nearly drowned in the effects of his work; nearing completion of his luscious journey with Seras. Capturing her bruised red lips in his pink skilled ones for the final part, Alucard threw everything into it; never not hitting her sweet spot, he moved his right fore-arm above her head to hold his weight, and used his left hand to tease her breasts again, slowly making his way south. With only one stroke of his fingers, Seras broke away from him and fell back in a silent burst of pleasure as she came for the first time, driving her nails into his back and clenching hard, bringing Alucard with her.

As they both slowly receded from the high they had exploded to, Alucard slowly pulled out and fell on his side so he didn't collapse on her now frail body. Still trying to catch her breath, Seras shifted her position, wincing from the pain of her first time, to look at her master now laying her covers over them both with his darkness.

'Alucard, how long have you waited for this?'

'Since I first tasted your blood in the conversion at the church in Chedder Village.'

Shock surprise washed through her features as she continued to stare at her partner.

'You waited that long for me?' When Alucard gave a short nod, Seras' eyes filled with tears as she fiercely embraced him. Encircling his own arms around her, Alucard and Seras drifted in to a dream filled sleep.

This is not the first Fanfiction that I have written, but it I the first that I have posted on this website, so it would really help if you could give me some feedback on what my writing style is like.

If your going to flame, please don't be too harsh, please be constructive flames.

Again, Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Thanks, hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
